


Biting Cold Freedom

by Oakwyrm



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Young Markus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakwyrm/pseuds/Oakwyrm
Summary: Markus' relationship with his father had once been good. Or, he had memories of it being good. He didn't really know if he could trust those. These days it was far from that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk, have a something.

Markus sighed and burrowed his head further into his pillow. He glanced at his computer screen. The little digital clock in the corner read 13:10. He flipped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, his stomach seeing fit to remind him that he hadn't eaten anything yet. He ignored it.

He lay there for a few moments, quietly letting his thoughts drift. As such is was perhaps not surprising when the sharp knock on his door at 13:14 made him jump. He was about to tell the person behind the door they could come in but before he had a chance to it opened anyway. His father stood there and Markus' heart dropped when he recognized the judging feeling coming off of him in waves.

“At least consider stepping out of the house,” Breem said. Markus didn't reply.

“It's a beautiful day outside and you've been holed up in the house for all of winter break.” Markus winced, eyes fixing determinedly on the computer screen.

He didn't know why he thought staying quiet would make his father go away but he couldn't get his mouth to form the right words. What would he say anyway? 'Yes, father'? 'No, actually, I'm going to stay right here'?

'I hate you'?

“Uh, y-yeah I guess...” he trailed off, agreeing with Breem's statement but not giving an answer one way or the other. His father huffed slightly but closed the door anyway, leaving Markus alone again.

The second the door clicked shut Markus was out of bed. He tore his nightshirt off his person like it burned him and scrambled for the closet, grabbing the nearest thing he could. He paused to breathe only once the dark blue button up was comfortably on him. His skin crawled as he stared up into the mirror on the far wall. His horns were getting too long again.

The dark shadows were painfully visible beneath his eyes. He sighed and reached for the hairbrush on his night stand, beginning to slowly sort out the tangles until his hair began to look presentable. He began to reach for the drawer that held his makeup but stopped, eyes flickering to his door briefly.

He breathed out and shook himself, taking a seat at the desk in front of the mirror and opening the drawer.

As he worked in his mind he stood up and walked out of his room. He stood before his father and said in plain words what he wanted to. I don't like you. I don't like how my own terror about disappointing you can make me do all of this when I'm feeling like shit. He felt tall, towering, powerful. But of course it was just a thought. A daydream, and it would never be anything else.

Ten minutes later he had managed to make himself look less like a sleep deprived mess and more like an actually functional human being. He leaned back in his chair, drumming his light blue fingernails thoughtfully against the desk.

He glanced out the window. The sky was almost completely cloudless. It really was a beautiful day. He sighed. He could probably gather a lot of inspiration if he actually went on that walk. Or he could at least clear his head. But he didn't want his father to think he was going because he'd been told to. For once he just... wanted to defy. To stay where he was and say no.

Something in his stomach knotted at that thought. Did... did he actually have any way of knowing how his father would react to that?

Feeling a distinct sick feeling rise in the back of his throat he stood up abruptly. He grabbed his light blue scarf from it's perch on the bookshelf as he rushed out, barely stopping long enough to grab his coat on the way out before slamming the door behind him so it shook the house. That much he could do, at least.

He speed walked down the driveway and out onto the side walk. Setting his sights on the road that he knew lead to the local park he put on his headphones. He didn't particularly care what he was listening to he just wanted to ignore the world for a while.

He reached the park relatively quickly. Though “park” was perhaps a bit of an understatement. There was a small forest in front of him and he knew exactly where he was going. He headed with a single minded determination towards a familiar boulder sitting on the edge of the path. He quickly clambered up and sat himself down.

Finally out of the vaguely trance like state he had been in on the way there, he now noticed the cold winter air biting at his cheeks and the wind tugging at his hair. He sighed softly, his breath rising like steam. He watched his breath rise into the air. Proof of his existence, that he was alive and breathing and still on the planet. He laughed a soft laugh but it fell flat.

He leaned back on his hands and stared up at the sky above him. A very small cloud made its slow way across the otherwise clear sky. So small and alone up there. Markus felt something twinge in his chest.

 _Empathizing with clouds now, are we?_ He shook his head and looked back towards the path. Broad and well trodden. There were more hidden paths in the forest somewhere. Ashe had tried to show him more of the forest he'd grown up next to on one of her visits. It had been a nice outing and he had seen some places he'd never been to before but ultimately it just wasn't his thing.

He sighed and slid off the boulder, continuing down the path.

He soon reached a higher point in the hill, the one with the deep chasm running through it. Though deep was perhaps and overstatement. The most he could do by falling in was break an arm or perhaps a leg. Unless he was incredibly unlucky.

An old pine had fallen across the gap, creating a bridge of sorts. Markus narrowed his eyes at it, quickly assessing the situation in his head. Was he in any proper danger should he fall off? No, no more so than he was standing at the edge of the drop. Might be inconvenient but it probably wouldn't kill him.

He looked to the other side. A sudden need to do something outside of his norm gripped him and he looked down at the pine again. It looked sturdy and he wasn't very heavy to begin with. How much did he care about his well-being today? Not enough care if he fell. Not enough to care if he got hurt or stuck and froze to death.

His decision made he planted one foot on the tree and tested it. It wasn't rotten and still felt strong.

Trusting in his instincts he took a step forwards. His heart beat somewhat faster as he took the step that put him over the chasm. Quietly he steadied his breathing, taking another step forwards. The chill wind tugged at his jacket and blew his hair into his face as he tried to look around. His foot slipped and he wobbled for a second but ultimately he reached the other side unharmed.

He felt lighter. With the gap behind him it almost seemed like he had left one world behind. It was probably silly but he felt like he was free. Free to be himself, to do whatever he wanted. He could sit here and sing. Or he could write, he could compose and play music and there would be no father to be concerned about his future. He reached into his pocket and with one long press he turned off his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I managed the hopeful intonation on the end there.


End file.
